empire_of_esstranfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezrian Minoru
Ezrian has been through many changes in the Empire, including playing a prominent role in the recent coup to overthrow the previous regime. Early Life Ezrian was born to a poorer family on the Imperial World of Dromund Kaas. She and her sister were discovered to be Force Sensitive and conscripted into the Sith Academy on Korriban. She was assigned to a Sith Lord who had no intention of teaching her and used her for his own selfish needs. She reached out into the Force searching to see if this is where her destiny lie. Eventually, she heard a calling through the Force and knew instinctively that her time on Korriban had come to an end. When her sister found out what she planned, the two came to blows. Ezrian barely overpowered her sister and sent her tumbling into a deep chasm. She followed the calling until she met with a powerful being who promised her great things and a new Sith religion among a hidden Sith Empire. Naively, Ezrian devoted herself to this new Sith lifestyle. Life in the Empire Ezrian quickly rose to prominence in this hidden Sith Empire, serving on both the council and as a Knight-Commander in the False God's private knighthood. Her natural charisma and easy-going nature made her many allies and confidants, although she continually searched for her place in the scheme of things as she never felt quite right in any one position. She even developed a very close friendship with the Prince of the royal family. She also took an apprentice of her own, Bilrryso Cheerno. She displayed an unusual amount of the patience with the young man, and the two developed a friendship based on a trust of one another. On a forgotten world. Ezrian and Bilrryso discovered an ancient trove of Rakatan knowledge. This informational font was downloaded into Ezrian's mind, including it's Gatekeeper. Ezrian was sequestered while she and the Gatekeeper fought for control of her mind. One of her closest confidants, Verrgerre warned her of an upcoming coup and freed Ezrian. If it had been anyone else, Ezrian would have immediately turned on her friend because of the oaths she swore. She instead listened to Verrgerre's words and despite great sadness realized her friend was right. Rebellion When the coup finally came, Ezrian found she could not turn on those she considered friends and allies. She instead fled to a hidden place where she discovered that the Prince had also fled. He was pleased to see Ezrian and immediately spoke of reprisals against those in the coup. As he spoke, Ezrian tried to talk him out of it and to just flee and live out his days in exile. The Prince would have none of that. With a deep sadness in her heart, Ezrian knew what needed to be done. She plunged her lightsaber into his heart. Ezrian wasn't seen again for several months. Exile Ezrian sought out strong points of Force activity and eventually found one that she felt would work for her needs on her homeworld of Dromund Kaas. While sorting out her thoughts and repairing the damage to her mind, she eventually won the battle with the Gatekeeper and locked him in a portion of her mind. While the two still communicate, Ezrian is currently in full control. She was eventually discovered by a Rattataki Sith named Vaypei. Vaypei demanded that the exiled Ezrian teach her better lightsaber techniques and fighting styles. Ezrian would have none of it and ordered Vaypei to leave or face the consequences. The foolish Rattataki attacked Ezrian but was quickly overpowered. As she held Vaypei at bay, Ezrian realized that her time of exile was over. She knocked Vaypei unconscious and sought to return to her former home. The Return Upon her return, Ezrian was arrested by Grand Admiral Rav'ara on the charge of planning to assassinate the newly elevated Empress Verrgerre. Verrgerre immediately ordered the release of Ezrian and welcomed her friend back to the fold. After a frank discussion about the state of things, Verrgerre realized she needed an ally she could trust fully and elevated Ezrian to the role of Hand of the Empress.